This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could not be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Typically conduits, for example, hoses, pipes, or wires, are mounted to fixed or movable structural elements. For example, hydraulic hoses may be mounted to movable components of a machine frame or electrical wires may be mounted to a fixed wall of a building. Conduit mounting systems often include a plurality of modular elements interconnected with one another and forming openings for supporting a conduit relative to additional conduits and to the structural element. Utilizing modular components reduces the number of different parts associated with a mounting system. However, the number and/or type of conduits that a particular modular mounting system may accommodate may be reduced as compared to a customized mounting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,466 (“the '466 patent”) issued to Myers et al. discloses an interchangeable hose, cable, and conduit support mechanism. The mechanism includes a pair of substantially identical covers interconnected and forming a first cavity adapted to retain a pair of substantially identical inserts. The pair of inserts forms a second cavity that is adapted to retain a conduit. Each cover respectively includes an extension and a receptacle to interlock a pair of covers together. The extension of a first cover is configured to extend into the receptacle of a second cover and the extension of the second cover is configured to extend into the receptacle of the first cover. Each insert respectively includes an extension and a receptacle to interlock a pair of inserts together. The extension of a first insert is configured to extend into the receptacle of a second insert and the extension of the second insert is configured to extend into the receptacle of the first insert.